Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 63
Suggestions Hide 'N' Seek Fairies vs. Skull Kid (mini-boss) Characters that live in maze-like forests and like to play hide-and-seek style games with adventurers that wander into their homes. They play by manipulating the woods they live in and forcing people to find them. Also, they are all encountered twice throughout their respective games. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:25, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : It's a good one. Diachronos (talk) 02:29, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : It's good.'-- C2' / 02:30, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. I like it kid. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:30, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : It's a good fight, and I'm supporting it even if I really hated that mini-boss. Portal-Kombat : : Its good Oni Link 20:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : I like it! The Midna (talk) 18:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) : : I'll go with this one Oddball 464 17:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Fierce Deity vs. Hero's Shade Two of the most enigmatic characters from the 3D Zelda games; both are (or appear to be) skilled with a blade and could quite likely kick the crap out of just about anyone. And a lot of people theorize that they're somehow connected to the Hero of Time: The Hero's Shade is believed by many to be the spirit of him, while the Fierce Deity (or Link wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask) is believed by some to be Link's Terminian counterpart. Diachronos (talk) 02:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : I really like this one. But I don't know whom I'm going to vote for... DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 02:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : I think FD will mop the floor with the HS, but I could be wrong. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. But there is a deffinate chance for vote rigging.-- C2' / 02:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : On the singular grounds that the level of bullcrappery involving Link and the Hero's Shade will create a black hole in the Universe that will swallow us all. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : :These are two of the most powerful characters in the entire series. I like it. --MaloMart (talk) 02:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : Only one oppose so far... I thought this wouldn't get anything but a wall of grey (f*** you, spell check, it can be spelled either way!) and red... Diachronos (talk) 02:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. They're both awesome, OK! Portal-Kombat : : Good contestants but bad matchup. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : Why not Oni Link 20:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : Interesting... The Midna (talk) 18:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) : : I like it, yet I don't Oddball 464 17:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Moe vs. Secret Moblin I thought I'd see how this was received. Both characters are moblins that would usually be considered evil, but they both show a good side.--MaloMart (talk) 21:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmmm. Interesting, but not interesting at the same time. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : I heart PIPPY! --AuronKaizer ' 22:02, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : Oink? Portal-Kombat : : Pink Link! Yeah I like it.'-- C2' / 18:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC) : : The only thing that concerns me though, is how we'll be able to represent Moe in piscture Oddball 464 17:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :: : We'll probably just use the typical TWW Moblin image. We did something similar with the Poe Sisters when we didn't have images of them. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : I honestly don't see why we need an image. Of course its preferrable, but I don't think that should be a big consideration when voting support or oppose. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Comments I was wondering were this went....-- C2' / 02:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I changed something when I went back to the alternate 1985. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:09, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :: You better love Big Brother.'-- C2' / 03:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: That's 1984. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: Yep, but it's the year after 1984.'-- C2' / 03:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::You're fired. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Your globly blocked.'-- C2' / 20:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Universaly blocked! Oni Link 20:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm a glob of what now? --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:56, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Blockage.'-- C2''' / 01:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC)